


SEEK YOU OUT(中文翻译)

by 50_shade_of_misery



Series: Miles and Miles (中文翻译) [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Lost Boys是帮派, M/M, Peter的视角, 半公开场合, 咳咳, 咳咳咳, 未成年, 非童话设定的AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shade_of_misery/pseuds/50_shade_of_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和一位青少年--特别是和像Henry这样的青少年陷入爱河--的问题是，有时候他们完完全全就是个小混球。</p><p>        “等我们从这里出去，我想要你在车后座上干我，”Henry耳语道，双唇扫过Peter的耳尖，呼吸火热地擦过他的皮肤，“或者在一面墙上。我没那么挑剔的。”</p><p> </p><p>（或者，记某次Peter一直在无视Henry而Henry却没意会到。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEEK YOU OUT(中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Seek You Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063132) by [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/pseuds/rory_the_dragon). 



> 这主要是因为挑战自己能不能写小黄书才开始写的文，但我挺喜欢这个设定的，说不定会再多写些。  
> 警告，大概会有未成年性关系。在这里Henry是17岁，在这里是合法的，但我知道在美国不这样算，所以……Peter的年纪大概在18到21之间吧。  
> 先说明几点，Lost Boy是个帮派，但在这篇文里面没有太大关系。永无乡是他们开会or集会时用到的酒吧。（挺有想象力的吧，是不？
> 
> =========  
> 因为这篇原是作者系列里的第一篇 所以……

 

        和一位青少年--特别是和像Henry这样的青少年陷入爱河--的问题是，有时候他们完完全全就是个小混球。

         “等我们从这里出去，我想要你在车后座上干我，”Henry耳语道，双唇扫过Peter的耳尖，呼吸火热地擦过他的皮肤，“或者在一面墙上。我没那么挑剔的。”

         Henry退开时故意加上的声音让Peter任何流畅的回应照字面意义上的因为突然的短路从脑海里清空了，就像离开Peter身旁真的造成了他身体上的疼痛似的，可是Henry看起来甚至一点儿都不难受，很欢快地小跑着回到他每次开会时他和Wendy在都会用的那张桌子边，留下震惊的Peter恍惚地一路盯着他，关于之前对话的思路戛然而止般在他大脑的暴风雪里全无踪影。

         “你还好吗，老大？”Felix问，并没有假笑，Peter真的真的非常感激这点。

         “没事。”他摇了摇头，回过神来。“我们讲到哪了？”

         Felix没有假笑，但他双眼里闪着兴味。

         整个会议接下来都在同样的、令人发狂的，套路里进行：Henry找各种借口靠近Peter的桌子然后对着他耳朵低声说出那些下流话。“你知道，如果你不是那么忙的话，我现在会在洗手间里给你口交。”“我好想你能操我操到让我淤青起来，操，你会那样吗？”

         Peter没有突兀地给会议叫停，赶走所有人，然后把Henry推倒在离他们最近的任何一个可以利用的平面的唯一理由，是因为，他妈的，他真的很忙而且Henry他妈的知道这个。

         他从来都知道，从一开始在关于Henry的方面上他吞下了比他能消化的更多的那块时就知道，那更年轻的男孩从不从一场斗争中退却，在Peter的领地里竖立着像是不清楚他自身的弱小一般，永远永远都在靠近Peter，以一种Peter从未被对待过的方式，而Peter爱那个，爱他，爱到甚至于勃起得像块石头那样硬地坐在那里，讨论着领地范围和地下交易，在他非常需要在场的会议上，可是相反的，他无法将脑海里的Henry清场。

         唯一一个知道发生了什么的人是Felix，他没有说什么，因为他是个好朋友，不过他没有任何意思去阻止，因为他也许是个好朋友但绝对不算是个好人，可是Wendy，那完全就是个魂淡的家伙，堂而皇之地在每次Henry在他身旁弯下腰、假装无辜地睁着大眼睛、朝他发丝间咕哝下流话的时候当着Peter的面嘲笑他。

         他后悔把Wendy和Henry介绍给对方了。对那孩子她比他更是个坏影响。

         终于，上帝啊，终于，每个人开始往外走去，Wendy鼓励地在Peter肩上拍了拍，那肯定会让他想要咒骂她的，不过他的全部注意力正集中在房间那头被Henry占据的空间，正确来说是躺着的空间，用他伸长的双腿、脖颈的线条吸引着注意力，操。Peter起身前那道门几乎来不及关上给他们留点隐私，他走到Henry待的隔间然后跨坐在他身上。

         Henry在他身下抽着气，和Peter一样玩笑的性质在他身上只剩薄薄的一层。

         “那样可一点都不乖，love”Peter责怪道，但他不太能阻止自己咧开的笑渐渐地变大，因为Henry在他身下目的明确地扭动着，叫他‘闭嘴’然后将两人的嘴封在一起，牙齿拉扯着Peter的上唇，Peter都来不及让自己的脚放好。

         “干，”他说，往后退开，因为天杀的Henry是认真的，Henry在把他T恤往裤子外拉，而且还在解他的皮带，Henry，甜蜜可爱的警长儿子Henry Mills，想要Peter在谁人都可能走进来看到他们的永无乡里肏他，他妈的如果Peter那变成打着闪电的风暴的大脑还能想得到比那更火辣的事情。

         “那就是中心思想，没错。”Henry说着，牙齿擦过Peter下巴，那方式，明天Peter那里肯定会有痕迹的，Peter这真的需要占到上风，那挺难，但不是不可能，在两个人挤得满满当当的小隔间里把两人翻转过来，不过Peter做到了，Henry笑了起来，相当讨喜地，在他上边重新又开始亲吻他，用力地，从他腿上滑下去……操，然后他跪着。

         “我知道这里不是洗手间，可是我保证过……？”Henry跪在桌子底下，抬头望着他像是等着某个该死的可以吸他阴茎的许可，手指在裤子的搭扣上游移着，Peter点了点头，因为那是他现在能做到的唯一不会让自己太难堪的回应，接着Henry发出了一个细小的声音，让他同时既下流又可爱的欢快的声音，Peter就是知道，这孩子将会是他的死因。

         Henry…Henry是个天杀的口技奇才。第一次，Peter从头到尾用说的教他怎么做，即使声音发抖，手在他的发丝间穿梭，而他永远也不会忘记他结束后在Henry眼中看到的自豪表情，一边擦着嘴角一边盯着Peter，兴奋地，仿佛他都不相信他自己能做到。从那之后，Henry一直都很热心，甚至好奇，试着千百种不同的变奏，只是想试试，嗯，嘿，Peter可不是抱怨，远远不是，但他现在可不想就这么结束在Henry的喉咙里，当Henry一整晚都在向他低语着Peter怎么干他的保证时，不。

         他那样说了，在他还能的时候，而后抽着气说道，“你敢碰你自己试试。”Henry含着Peter发出一声不乐意的声响，难以置信的美妙地颤抖着，但他还是照做了，将双手放在Peter腿上让他能看到、抓住--当他看到Henry含着他的双唇变得更加红肿，然后突然消失，却是又小心地沿着整个长度舔过，轻轻地含入，那些所有他发掘的让Peter发狂又不至于射出来的小小‘变奏曲’。

         “操，操，操，”他回过神，头向后仰去抵着隔间里的木质靠背。“上来这。现在。”

         Henry退开时他嘴巴发出的声音是极其堕落的。Peter在每次他们上床时必须得提醒他自己确实是在和一个出身良好的人交往，因为虽然Henry是个天性善良的人，他可不是任何想象中的那种好小孩。Peter哼着需要更多肌肤相亲，摆弄掠夺着Henry，而Henry裤子磨蹭着他阴茎让他把自己脸贴到Henry的锁骨上，咬了下去。他沿着他的脖颈一路啃噬，直到他的嘴巴。把那叫做亲吻是个宽泛的说法，因为Peter真的只是对着Henry的嘴呼着气，太过专注于想一次解决掉Henry裤子上的扣子，把它脱下来，然后，上帝啊，他没穿内裤。Peter挨着Henry的脸颊轻轻笑了，将他的头靠着他那绝妙、绝妙的男孩。他能感觉到Henry在脸红。接下来的亲吻确实是个亲吻，而且是个让人发肿的亲吻。Peter非常肯定他能尝到血的味道，但他不确定是谁的。

         “脱掉。”他要求道，即使在喘着气的时候不太能保持住语气，Henry的鞋子已经被踢到不知道哪儿去了，裤子已经脱到他大腿那儿，所以那只花了短到令人惊讶的时间和一顿狂躁的扭动把它脱掉，踢走，如果现在有人走进他们的后控室的话就会看到它们四处散落在地板上，听到Henry和Peter因为他们俩没有人在压着声音，Peter这辈子从没这么‘性’奋过。

          他上唇沿着Henry嘴边的唾液摩擦，一边吸吮他的舌一手摸上Henry的大腿，找到入口，缓慢地、小心地推了一根手指进去。

          Henry用力咬了口他的唇。“你敢这么操进来，我就去拿我妈的枪。”

          Peter呻吟道，“这时候我们可以不讨论你妈吗？”他说，不过想象Henry小巧的双手握着一支枪的枪把，指着他，让他几近销魂地翻过眼去，他勾了勾胯。Henry该死地哀鸣出声。

          “夹克！”他说，然而Peter是那么完完全全地被他双眼紧闭，双颊发亮的样子迷倒，以至于他都没听到他在说什么直到Henry把一团布料扔到他腿上。

          “对，夹克。”他说，笨手笨脚地搜刮着口袋好像这是他该死的第一次做这个，然后他找到了那小包润滑剂。

          Peter没花太多时间。要他说的话，Henry喜欢那儿被火辣地撑开，喜欢在第二天还能感受到那个，感受到Peter，而知道这点让Peter大脑有点不太能正常运作，它变得可笑，愚蠢，快乐。他在Henry脖颈上留下瘀痕同时曲起手指，引来了一阵颤抖，在Henry咬上他耳垂时咧开嘴笑了。

          “看在上帝的份上，Peter，快进来。”他几乎是吼出来的，双腿在狭小的空间里尽可能地拉高，Peter让自己直起身来，前额贴着Henry的，那样好让他能看到他脸上每一秒的变换，在他一点一点、一点地进入他的时候。

          Henry发出一声无声的‘哦’之后他的双手贪婪地拽着Peter的后背，将他拉得更‘进’，而他是那么紧，总是那么紧，可是Peter现在不能够移动否则他可能在分秒里就完了，因为他就在他美丽的男孩里面而且Henry的指甲沉进他的背部，在旧的划痕上画上新的，他妈的他好久没做这个了。他忙了太久都让Henry得去策划这个。Peter不是个会后悔的人，可是现在他觉得，让Henry在他先后轻重的单子上滑落了即使只有那么一点，可耻极了。

          “干，我真抱歉。”他终于再次动起来时朝Henry的耳朵低声嘶吼道，胯部往上抽动，Henry只能贴着他点头，脆弱了仅一会儿，然后以一种他几乎从没有过的方式，他开始扭动自己的臀部，快速地，带响儿地，让Peter不得不坚持住，一只手在Henry的衬衫底下的后腰上，另一只在他大腿上，他抬头看着他动人的男孩。

          Henry喘着气，头向后甩去，好像要是抓得不够紧他就要崩溃了一般，指尖紧紧掐着他的上臂，Peter将自己往他里面推得更进去，当他们找到一种节奏--他们的节奏--时吸吮着他脖子空出来的部位。他们他妈的就在永无乡的后控室，Peter在这之后再也不可能看着属于Henry的隔间时不想撕掉Henry的衣服，整个酒吧里其他人可能因为他们是那么大声而听到他们，但Peter根本不在乎，当Henry像是祈祷一样地念着他的名字，一遍，一遍，再一遍地。

          他伸出一只手包住Henry的阴茎，只几个飞快的动作后Henry尖叫着像是一辆轰鸣的火车一样射了，在他手上，还有衬衫，然后Peter也射了，就在脑海的一片空白中，小腹后跳动的热源，颤抖着。  
         

          Henry压在他身上，全身骨头被抽掉似的，餍足地，当Peter在他头发和太阳穴还有他耳后敏感的肌肤上落下一串细小的亲吻时几乎是像猫一样呼噜出声了。

          “干。”Peter勉强说道，Henry笑起来。

          “对。”

          因为他的T恤是保不住了，Peter把它脱掉，用它把他们俩擦干净。在Henry的衬衫和Peter的裤子上有一道可疑的污迹，不过等他们到外头时天色会足够暗到没有人会注意到。反正Lost Boys在永无乡有一道后门可以用，所以至少Peter不会用裸着上身露出刻在他背后的红色抓痕的形象走过整个酒吧。虽然那肯定也值得，他想着，就只是为了看看Henry羞红的脸蛋。

          他又一次吻他，轻柔地，另一个道歉，Henry则允许了他。Henry总是允许他，那会永远都让他感到惊奇，因为明显对于他们两个人来说Henry足够好。

          “我送你回家。”他贴在Henry唇边不情愿地讲道，但所有他想的只有把Henry带回他家过夜，然后在醒来的时候能看到他。那种情况不像Peter乐意的那样经常发生。他从Henry下边滑开，走去把他裤子捡起来给他，转身时他意识到Henry变得有点太沉默了。“怎么了？”Henry忽然一下子变得羞怯不安起来。“我跟我妈妈说我晚上会去Wendy家过夜。”他承认道，从Peter手里接过裤子穿上。Peter扬起一道眉。“然后她相信了？”

          “一点儿都不。”

          Peter大笑起来，震惊中发出来的声音就像一声咳嗽，而Henry看上去该死的高兴让他忍不住去吻他。“那她可能只是开始喜欢我了。”

          “我可不敢打赌。”

          Emma Swan是Peter见过最可怕的女人，特别是他还见过Tink呢。她真的非常不认同Peter，这点倒挺正常因为Peter也不认为自己对Henry来说是个好选择。不过今晚，他可以假装她认同，自己也认同，然后在他自己床上抱着他，像是Henry本就该属于那儿一样。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这几天感冒头疼脑热还嗓子全哑了  
> 所以虽然自己看过一遍……但 嗯 基本是没beta的状态_(:з」∠)_  
> 等待小伙伴的救援


End file.
